Zan Partizanne
|jap_name = ザン・パルルティザーヌ |jap_meaning = Zan Partizanne |gender = Female |species = Unknown, but same as Francisca and Flamberge |affiliation = Francisca, Flamberge, Hyness |voice_actor = Ryōka Yuzuki}} Lightning General Zan Partizanne (also known as the Bringer of Shock) is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the eldest of The Three Mage-Sisters, and serves as their leader. Zan Partizanne is first fought in Jambastion in the stage Heavenly Hall, serving as the seventh boss, and is later fought again in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in The Divine Terminus just before Hyness, serving as the fifteenth boss. Physical Appearance Zan Partizanne has disembodied hands and long, yellow hair in a hime cut. She doesn't have a nose, and her eyes are blue, resembling that of Kirby as opposed to being one color, and also have yellow markings that point upward from the bottoms. She wears a dark purple beret with a yellow zigzag stripe going across the hat, with golden colored upside down hearts, to signify that she is the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters. The beret has a golden colored bat-like symbol in front, which Hyness also features on his hood. She wears a uniform that’s outlined in yellow with two purple hearts connected by a golden chain on her chest. Under her uniform, she wears a dress with a yellow underside. This dress partially covers her face in a similar manner to a veil. The area on her face is white with orange buttons on it. Personality Zan Partizanne is very earnest about being the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters. She takes it as her duty to quickly eradicate any major threats to their plans, but she sometimes underestimates minor threats, such as Kirby and friends, and then realizes that they are much bigger nuisances when it's much later. When some threats are too much for her to handle, she resorts to using another way of getting rid of them, such as destroying their Jambastion in hopes that Kirby and his friends would go down with it. She also has extreme loyalty and deep respect for Hyness, due to his intoxicating charisma and her deep sense of duty, and will do whatever it takes to protect him from harm, despite his poor treatment of her. Battle Since Zan Partizanne uses electricity, she can zip around the arena quickly. Her attacks are very similar to those of Flamberge's, except much faster. She can thrust her spear downwards into the ground, leaving behind a spark of electricity. When in her second phase, she unleashes her Thunder Drums. She uses them to fire orbs of electricity, she eventually fires hordes of them and lastly fires off three in the center which make a bigger explosion. If anyone has the Splash element, the Artist ability, or Adeleine & Ribbon, they can attack her while she's using her thunder drums, which will then cause her thunder drums to electrocute her and explode, leaving her stunned. She also can create a thunder-cloud that shoots out lightning to her sides. She moves around the arena while the thunder-cloud shoots lightning. When using her thunder drums, she can also create a lightning spear, move to a bottom corner of the screen and throws the spear directly in front of her. A giant beam of electricity is then created a few seconds after the spear has been thrown. This attack can be avoided by simply flying above it. In her rematch, When she brings back the thunder drums and lightning spear, she moves to either top corner of the screen and throws the spear at the opposite bottom corner. Then, a giant beam of electricity follows the spear, even electrocuting part of the ground directly underneath it, making the attack more difficult to avoid. She shoots more electric orbs from her drums than last time, and they’re much more erratic as well. Story According to Hyness, those of his religion, as well as possibly himself, Zan Partizanne, Francisca, and Flamberge, were banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race, which is presumed to be the ancients. According to Hyness, their religion was responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis," but it's unknown what the crisis was. Apparently, the ancients banished them because they feared their power, and they also subsequently attempted to erase their existence from history itself. Hyness also mentions a book of legend that foretold the restoration of those that are masters of a matter most dark, or those of their religion. It could be presumed that those who were part of this religion wrote this book, akin to the Holy Bible and other religious books. At the start of the story, Hyness began to resurrect Void Termina, whom they zealously worshipped. However, Hyness did not fully understand how to break the seal, so the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. Hyness sent the mages off to gather tha dark shards while he stays and continues the ritual. After Kirby and friends defeated Meta Knight, The Three Mage-Sisters land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar. Kirby and friends face them one by one, going up against Zan Partizanne last. When the heroes confront Zan, she declares that they are bigger nuisances than she first realized. She battles Kirby and his friends, ending with her defeat. She then destroys the Jambastion in the desperate hope of burying the heroes, fleeing shortly after. The heroes escape the crumbling Jambastion and head into space in hopes of ending their plan. Near the end of the game, Kirby and his friends approach Hyness, and Zan blocks their way. After the heroes defeat her again, she calls weakly to Hyness, begging him for help. Hyness responds by swatting her away and then faces Kirby and friends for himself. When the heroes defeats him, however, Hyness becomes enraged and summons Zan and her two sisters and drains their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. He then uses them as living weapons. After the heroes defeat Hyness once again, Zan, along with her sisters Francisca and Flamberge, is thrown into the Jamba Heart by Hyness as a last ditch effort, before eventually diving into it himself, successfully reviving Void Termina. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and his friends enter his body to battle his heart. When doing so, they find Zan, along with Hyness, Francisca, and Flamberge, trapped inside cocoons. One by one, they are freed as the heroes continue battling the heart. After Kirby and friends rip off the outer shell, the core is revealed, ejecting everyone, including Zan, her sisters, and Hyness, out of Void Termina’s body. What becomes of the mages and Hyness after that is unknown, as they’re never seen again, with the only confirmation being that they survived the incident. In the Super Smash Bros. series Zan Partizanne appears alongside Francisca and Flamberge as a single Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A "partisan" is a type of throwing spear that is used in England by the Royal Guards. This is also the weapon that she battles Kirby and co. with. Music Trivia * Zan Partizanne has a different battle theme than that of Francisca and Flamberge, most likely because she is the leader of the three. *Zan Partizanne is weak to Water and Artist's paint attacks. *Zan Partizanne's Thunder Drums are based on the drums of the Shinto thunder god, Raijin. *Zan Partizanne (and possibly her sisters as well) may suffer from Stockholm syndrome, a condition where hostages (or victims of abuse in general) sympathize and defend their abusers despite their suffering. This is hinted at in her second pause screen description, where it is stated that "despite his poor treatment of her," her "respect for Hyness never falters, thanks to his intoxicating charisma and her deep sense of duty." Videos Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Artwork Zan Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne in the 25th Anniversary art style. K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash_(Rematch).png|Zan Partizanne's second splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her giant electric ring. Zan Laser.jpg|Zan Partizanne performs a giant laser attack by combining her ring apparatus with her weapon. KSA_Final_Arena_3.jpg|Zan Partizanne appears in a brightly-lit arena (Update 3.0.0). File:K25th_Twitter_(218)-3.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Models KSA Zan Partizanne model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters